


Coffee Beans

by niintendojpg



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OiHina - Freeform, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Supportive Hinata Shouyou, basically oikawa goes through trauma and hinata helps him through it, i have ptsd so hopefully other people with ptsd are ok, just so you know, like it's trauma, oikawa goes through trauma, the rape warning isn't a sexual thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niintendojpg/pseuds/niintendojpg
Summary: They call it PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Oikawa never liked that name. It made it seem like the pain was over, that it was behind him. Like it wasn’t something that terrorises him often. The flashbacks, the nightmares, the fear. None of it was going away, and Oikawa was starting to think that maybe he’d never get better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a warning. This chapter DOES contain a very not in-detail description of rape. I was going to not include it, as not wanting to trigger people. But, for some future chapters to make sense, I needed to include some details. If you are triggered by any descriptions of sexual assault, I would recommend skipping this chapter. I will include a catch-up note at the beginning of the next chapter for anyone who had to skip this chapter. Also a trigger warning for: court rooms, court cases and someone doubting the abuse had happened. I will always include a trigger warning for all chapters, and a catch up of the chapter before in the notes.
> 
> I wrote this mostly to vent about PTSD feelings that I feel, so I'm sorry if this offends anyone else with or without the disorder. I am not writing about sexual abuse to cater to a fetish - if that's why you're reading this then it's the wrong fic for you.

They call it PTSD. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Oikawa never liked that name. It made it seem like the pain was over, that it was behind him. Like it wasn’t something that terrorises him often. The flashbacks, the nightmares, the fear. None of it was going away, and Oikawa was starting to think that maybe he’d never get better.

He had to face them in court today, all of the men that done him wrong. He knew some people didn’t believe him, how could one boy draw so much attention? But it didn’t matter what they thought anymore. What mattered was that he stopped this happening to anyone else. It had felt like they had trapped him in a box, isolated from everyone with no way out. He was suffocating under all his thoughts, while people just pushed him deeper into his sadness. He thought he might’ve been in that feeling forever, maybe that was what he deserved.

“Mr Oikawa, would you please describe - in detail, what happened on the night in question?”

“Yes,” Oikawa paused for a moment. How in detail should he go? He looked at his lawyer who gave him a reassuring nod. Oikawa took a deep breath and continued, “we were finishing up practice. Coach Baker had been saying inappropriate things to me recently. At first it wasn’t so bad, just little compliments here and there. But it escalated to sexual comments and him looking at me in practice in a way that made me uncomfortable. I went to him after practice that night and told him I didn’t want to continue practicing with him as my coach. At first, he seemed understanding. He told me to pack up, so I did. But when I tried to leave, I found the door was locked. He asked me if I was sure I wanted to leave, and when I continued saying that I did want to, he got angry,” Oikawa found it harder with every word to continue, “he shoved me on the gym mats and tied my hands up with some rope.”

At this point, Oikawa had started crying. His lawyer stood up for him, saying how it was cruel to make me go over it again.

“You’re right, I apologise,” the other lawyer said, “now, I’m sorry Mr Oikawa but I find it hard to believe your story. You two both flirted back and forth, perhaps you knew it would be unprofessional to be with Mr Baker with him as your coach. So you ended your professional relationship. You participated in consensual rough sex. With multiple partners, in fact. Then, when photos got released of your night of adventure, you had to think of a defence for yourself. Does that sound more accurate?”

Oikawa was sick to his stomach. How could he think he wanted it? Is this what everyone thought?

“Or are you implying that not only one, not even two, but three men sexually assaulted you? What makes you that special?” the lawyer continued, his words growing the lump in Oikawa’s throat.

“You’re right. I’m not special. I don’t know why they picked me, maybe because they knew I wasn’t special! But what happened to me was real. You don’t understand anything about what I went through, and you never will.” Oikawa cried out, causing a sympathetic look from someone on the jury.

“We’ve all had nights we regret Mr Oikawa, but we own up to our mistakes. We don’t cry wolf. That’s all, your honour.” the lawyer went and sat back down, leaving an upset Oikawa on the stand. It was his lawyer’s turn, so it should be easier.

“I’m sorry for everything you have gone through. Some people may question how real your story is based on how long it took you to come forward. Please, tell us why you hesitated, even attended a recruitment event with the men you’ve accused.”

“They took photos and a video of what they did to me. Mr O’Connell, the college scout, even told me later on that he would ruin my chances at getting into any college for volleyball. And if those photos got out, my life would completely be over.”

“So, what eventually made you come forward?”

Oikawa swallowed. He didn’t admit publicly his reason before, this would be the first time. He was terrified.

“I heard them talk about doing what they done to me to someone else. He’s a bit younger than me, they could’ve kept him suffering for years. I wouldn’t want anybody to feel like I did. Especially if I could prevent it.”

He looked across the room and was shocked as he saw a cloud of orange hair leave the court room. He wanted to run after him, to explain. But he couldn’t. He still had questions to answer.

“And what did happen at the college recruitment event?”

Oikawa thought back to that night. He was blackmailed to attend it. His two rapists from the week before had told him they would release the images if he didn’t do what they said, including going to the recruitment event. It wasn’t that bad at first, he drunk a lot of coffee and avoided talking to most people unless spoken to. That’s when a hand was placed on his back and he was being lead towards a building at the back of the college. He was confused at first, but then a voice whispered in his ear.

“Just do what I say, and it’ll be a lot easier for you.”

Oikawa started to sweat and tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. The hand burned where he was being touched, he could feel the cold metal of the watch digging in to his back and the feelings from the week before flooded back into him. His breathing started to become uneven as they neared the building.

He was rushed into a room at the end of the corridor that was locked behind him. Oikawa wanted to kick and scream and cry for help, but all he could do was walk slowly while people talked ahead of him. He was put on a fold out chair, the voices were all muddled up and confusing. He couldn’t hear them. All he could hear was the blood pumping round his body.

Before he knew it, an older man with greying hair stood in front of him. Oikawa looked up through his tears, before the man grabbed his cheek. Oikawa jumped back, but the man persisted and just grabbed his face harder.

“Don’t fight me.” he practically growled. Oikawa’s eyes went wide as he went along with the three men in the room talking about him, his body and his ‘talents’. There was coach Baker, Mr O’Connell, and the man with grey hair. The stranger turned around, and smirked at Oikawa.

“Now, before we let you in, I must confirm your talents. This college is one of the best in the country, as you know, and we can’t just accept anyone.” Oikawa was confused, until someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him on the floor. He was held down and Oikawa fought it. He fought it with everything in him, he screamed and cried and kicked. He begged for them to let him go, but it didn’t help. It was a lost cause. He cried as they abused him. He cried as they laughed. He cried as they gave him a scholarship acceptance. He cried, cried, and cried. It was like he was full to the brim of tears and they wouldn’t stop. He doesn’t remember how he got home that night, but he remembers how he felt.

Leaving court, he stood on a bridge overlooking a long river. The sky was pink and orange, and the trees were swaying in the wind. The sound of schoolkids laughing and talking as they made their way home filled the air. Then, once again, he cried. He had never cried this much, not ever. But his chest ached and longed for the pain to ease. He wiped his tears with his sleeve but it was no good, as they were quickly replaced with new ones. He choked out a few sobs, remembering what they said in the court room. The other lawyer made it look like Oikawa just engaged in group sex and regretted it. How many people thought that was the truth?

The court case was kept private and out of the news, nobody at school knew. Not even his best friend. The only people that knew were the people involved directly in the case. Witnesses, the jury, the accused and the families. Truth was, Oikawa avoided school for a while. He couldn’t explain to his team why the volleyball gym made him feel sick, or why he might burst out into tears at any given moment. He didn’t want to look weak. As soon as the court case gets out, he knows they’ll be no preventing anyone in his life knowing what happened to him. The thought of the pictures leaking out made him panic even more.

Before Oikawa could think too much into it, a bike pulled up behind him. Footsteps neared and Oikawa tried to wipe away all the tears before the person could see. A head of orange hair stood next to him, looking out across the river. They stood there for a while, admiring the reflection of the town and sky on the water. Neither of them saying a thing. Oikawa knew he was a witness in the case, he didn’t know why or why he was here now. But what he did know was that the company was comforting.

The boy turned toward him, sadness and confusion in his eyes. He looked up at Oikawa and asked,

“Why did you save me?”

“I said in the courtroom. I didn’t want you to go through what I did. You’re a talented volleyball player, you can go far, Hinata.”

“I’m sorry,” Hinata replied, “that I couldn’t save you back.”

“I didn’t tell anyone. There was nothing anyone could do. Even if you did try to help, they would just suck you in and blackmail you every week,” At this point, Oikawa didn’t care about how much Hinata knew. He saw all the evidence and heard the statements. He saw the pictures, “but you know the story, no use re-telling you.”

“Do you want to go get some ice cream and talk about this? I have some time and it looks like you could use the talk”.

Oikawa nodded, and they walked along the bridge. Then along the side of the road. In silence. Only the sound of the bike chain between them. They occasionally gave each other a smile, but nobody knew what to say. They didn’t acknowledge each other’s red puffy eyes which they both appreciated. Until finally, they arrived at the ice cream store.

They both ordered a lemonade flavoured treat and sat down at the table near the window.

“So, how are things?” Hinata said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. His eyes went wide as he realised what he said and he quickly put his hands in front of him and apologised, “I didn’t mean- I meant- Sorry.”

Oikawa smiled a bit, watching Hinata try really hard to make this conversation as easy as possible.

“It’s okay, Chibi-chan. You don’t have to pity me.”

“That’s not what it is!”, Hinata rushed to say, “It’s just, you know, you helped me. Massively. And I know you probably haven’t told many people so, if you want, I’m here for you. If you want to, talk about it, or anything.”

The way Hinata talked made Oikawa think he was nervous. Was it because he was talking to someone older who was a volleyball rival? Or was it because he felt bad for him? Either way, they never really spoke before this point. And while he was grateful, he didn’t want to be a burden. So he put on his usual confident face and leaned forward.

“That’s a great offer, Hina-chan, but I’m really alright. I’m a brave boy.”

Hinata just looked uneasy. They both stayed silent for a minute, like if one of them were to speak something would break. He nodded and slid a piece of paper over the table.

“I have to go pick up my little sister, but my offer still stands. Call anytime!” And with that, he slammed some money on the table and rushed off on his bike.

Oikawa picked up the paper and looked at the number written on it. It was written in messy handwriting, with his name written in block capitals. Truly, his handwriting reflects his personality. He traced over the numbers, considering if he should text him a thank you. He decided against it, though, and shoved the piece of paper in his pocket.

He walked home that night, just picturing the look in Hinata’s eyes on that bridge. And how kind and gentle he looked. How soft. He was glad he could protect him. He always felt like he wanted to be close to him, but it was too late now. He knew too much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa returns to school. Hinata speaks in court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter: Oikawa spoke at court about his rape. Nobody except for those involved knew about him being involved, he was protected by the media. The whole case was kept under hush. He was raped by his coach (not in school, one that he got for extra learning), a college scout and someone who works at the college. He got a funded acceptance letter to the college. The other lawyer told the court that Oikawa had engaged in group sex and regretted it so made up the allegations. Hinata was in the court room but left when Oikawa revealed he came forward about the abuse because he heard that they wanted to abuse Hinata too. Hinata caught up to Oikawa afterwards and they talked a bit over ice cream. Hinata gave Oikawa his number in case he wanted to talk. 
> 
> Trigger warning this chapter for; mentions of rape, ptsd flashbacks, bad body image, and court cases.  
> (comment if i should add any triggers)
> 
> Please give feedback if you can!

It was time for Oikawa to return to school. He had taken a week off, even longer off from volleyball. But he had to go back. His sister had persuaded him to, saying how being around his friends and in a routine would be one of the best things for him right now. He couldn't argue with that. He missed Iwaizumi and he knew he'd get the lecture of the lifetime from his teachers when he got back. But, he was still excited.

He parked his bike outside the school on the bike stands, locking it into place. As he turned around, a group of girls came towards him. They all had a card in hand and some even had chocolate and sweets. As much as Oikawa appreciated it, he didn't want to draw attention to himself. However, he put on his charming smile and scratched the back of his head. He called out to the group of girls,

"Thank you, thank you~"

The girls all smiled and started chatting loudly all at the same time. Oikawa was flustered at first, a bit overwhelmed by all the noise and people. But the school bell rung, which saved him from the crowd. He thanked whichever higher entity that let him escape, and squashed all the letters into his school bag while making his way towards the school building. He took one final breath before stepping in and making his way towards his class.

 

Lunch came along, and Oikawa didn't know what to do. He had sports next, which of course he usually loved. But the idea of getting changed in front of people, being exposed and vulnerable, made him more anxious than he thought it would. Still, he tried to make it through the lunch break. As soon as he left the building and made his way towards the field, he was bombarded by his whole team, including Iwaizumi.

"Assikawa! Where have you been?" Iwaizumi shouted, grabbing his best friend. Oikawa just laughed awkwardly and apologised, "I'm sorry! I was sick, but I'm better now!"

The whole team started catching him up on what he missed, including a practice match with a team he didn't get the name of. He fed them lies about how he stayed in bed eating the whole time with his mother looking after him. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at that, he knew he didn't have the greatest relationship with his mother. And that she was definitely not the type to look after Oikawa when he was ill. But he didn't say anything, which Oikawa was relieved about. He was about to ask more questions when he realised his bag had fell open and some of the letters had fell out, covering a spot on the ground with red and pink paper. Matsu picked a small pile up and started laughing, "I can't believe you get this much attention from the girls! You were only gone a week!" The others laughed too and started looking at the other letters in the bag.

"It's my superhuman good looks, obviously!" Oikawa laughed, flicking a bit of hair out his face.

"Hey, Oikawa. How come you didn't tell us about this?" Matsu asked, holding up a piece of white paper. Oikawa grabbed it quickly, when he realised what it was.

“I just, I didn’t think it was a big deal. That’s all. I don’t think I’m even going to take it.”

Everyone gave him a weird look. Iwaizumi spoke first, “Crappykawa, you have to take it! it’s an amazing opportunity. A funded acceptance to one of the best colleges for volleyball! Why wouldn’t you take it?”

Oikawa panicked. He hadn’t thought of an excuse, he forgot the letter was even there. What could he tell them?

“Well I’m keeping my options open! I’m the best setter our age of course, so why wouldn’t I wait for other offers first?” Oikawa laughed nervously. He shoved the letter in his bag, ripping it slightly. Iwaizumi nodded, he didn’t always understand Oikawa but he was sure he had his reasons. And he’d talk to him about it when they were alone. Nobody else agreed, though. Hanamaki spoke next,

“It’s not a shock though. You’ve been having extra practice with that coach on weekends right? And I noticed the scout checking you out quite a lot recently, seemed like he was thinking of the offer for a while. Other people would have to do some dirty favours to get into a college like that!”

Oikawa grew sick and pale. Now he knew what the scout wanted from him, and it wasn’t his volleyball skills. His mind started going fuzzy and he knew he had to get out of there fast.

“I need the bathroom- I’m gonna- I’m gonna go.” Oikawa stuttered out, grabbing his bag quickly and rushing off to the bathroom. He stamped down the hallway, slammed the bathroom door open and backed into a stall. Flashbacks from the past haunted him again. He could feel him inside him, his body burned. He covered his mouth - trying to stop any sobs that threatened to come out. He could see his face, hear his words. Could hear his voice saying, “such a pretty boy,” and commenting on his body. Oikawa hated this body. He hated his hips and his chest and his legs and every other body part that he saw and stained. He wanted to rip himself out of this body.

He didn’t know how long he sat on the floor of the bathroom. But he knew he definitely missed lunch and some of sports. He wanted to talk, but he couldn’t. There was nobody that’d understand. And he didn’t feel like explaining the whole situation to someone new. He sighed before reaching in his pocket for vaseline, feeling a piece of paper. Hinata. He had offered, he knew all the facts. Despite all the thoughts in his head saying it was an empty offer, Oikawa found himself dialing the number anyway. He picked up after two rings.

“Hinata?” Oikawa asked in his croaky after-crying voice, “I was wondering if you maybe want to-“

“I just finished at the courthouse. I could really do with talking to you, too.” It sounded like Hinata had been crying too. Suddenly, Oikawa sat up. They arranged where to meet and decided on a coffee shop on the edge of town, so ideally nobody would be there that they knew.

Oikawa unhooked his bike from the bike stand and was on his way. He didn’t care if he got in trouble for skipping the last two classes. He needed to talk to Hinata, and more importantly, Hinata needed to talk to him.

On his way, all he could think about was how heartbroken Hinata sounded. When they first met, of course Oikawa had an instant small crush on the decoy. First thing, he was beautiful. His hair was like a perfect mess and his eyes were the perfect shade so they were warm and inviting. But, it was more than that. He saw him play. And that was what won him over. His volleyball skills, while needing perfecting, were promising. He could move incredibly fast and jump pretty high. He was someone Oikawa was desperate to toss to, he wanted to bring out the best in him and see how far his talent went. Too bad he went to Karasuno. His small crush dulled after time, but seemed to awaken whenever he saw the smaller boy. He couldn’t help it, Hinata just intrigued Oikawa more than he wanted to admit.

He arrived at the quiet coffee shop, a bell ringing as he entered. Hinata looked up straight away, giving a bright smile to Oikawa that he just had to return. They sat opposite each other, after both ordering a tea. Neither one knew what to say, but Hinata spoke first.

“So I spoke in court today”

Finally, Oikawa got to ask what he’d been thinking the entire time, “I was wondering, why are you involved in the case?”

Hinata’s eyes teared up a bit, looking down at his cup. He took a sip of tea before speaking, “before I say this, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before. I just- I wasn’t ready.” Oikawa nodded, of course he understood what it was like to not be able to tell people something. And Oikawa was never close with Hinata, he wasn’t owed any explanation.

“I, well. My mother thought Karasuno wasn’t bringing out my best ability with volleyball,” Hinata looked at Oikawa as he agreed, “and she took me to Coach Bakers a little bit before you exposed him. This is obviously after you stopped going to his practices. He told me he knew how I could get ahead in volleyball and he-“ Hinata started crying. Oikawa didn’t interrupt, he could tell this was something Hinata needed to say. He gave him a little bit to finish, “he invited me to a party. He had invited everyone so I didn’t think much of it. Then he took me upstairs, said he wanted me to meet someone. But when I got there, it was just a bedroom. And- he- you know.” Hinata finished, a full sob releasing from his body. Oikawa was shocked. How long had it been going on before he could help? He clenched his fist, wishing he had done something before they hurt someone else.

“I’m sorry. I let you believe you were alone, and I didn’t say anything, I was just scared I wouldn’t get to play volleyball anymore and then you came forward and I’ve never known anyone to love volleyball as much as you do. So if you could do it, so could I.” Hinata tried to wipe away his tears as he apologised and Oikawa just shook his head. He stood up and looked at Hinata for a second, making Hinata nervous that he’d messed up telling him. But then, Oikawa leant down and gave Hinata a tight hug. Hinata was taken aback at first, he’d never thought The Grand King would ever hug him. But then he relaxed into it, and started crying it out a bit more. He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t talk about it with other people, this was the first time he’d sat down with someone and talked about it properly. He was glad Oikawa hugged him.

“I’m sorry I let that happen to you.” Oikawa whispered, squeezing Hinata tighter, Hinata just shook his head, he didn’t blame Oikawa at all. He was just glad he opened up to him, because this was the best hug he’d ever received. After some time, Oikawa sat back down. Hinata asked why Oikawa was upset and he just shrugged, “A flashback. Hanamaki mentioned the scout and it just felt like I was back there.” Hinata nodded. They both sat there talking to each other for a while, occasionally sharing a laugh. They both felt a weight lifted off their chest, and before they knew it, it was dark outside.

“Do you wanna maybe- I don’t know-“ Hinata blushed, rubbing his hand on his neck, “practice with me? I haven’t been able to practice with Karasuno since, I’m scared I won’t do as well. But you know about it now so you can’t be mean!” Hinata laughed. Oikawa nodded, turned his head to the side and smiled back at him,

“Of course, Hina-chan! Meet me tomorrow at my school. It’s a Saturday so nobody else will be there.” Oikawa winked and got on his bike, saying a final goodbye before riding off home.

He got home and his sister greeted him angrily, 

“Are you kidding me Tooru? Your first day back at school and you skip after lunch? Why don’t you just throw away all this effort you put into school-“

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t handle it. Can I explain in the morning? Please?” Oikawa replied, to which he got a nod. He ran upstairs and slumped on his bed after changing into a pair of shorts and a comfy t-shirt. His day was long and hard, but it was a relief to talk about it with someone who understood. Then, he felt his phone vibrate.

There were a few concerned texts from Iwaizumi to which he replied that he was ok and he was sorry for worrying him. Then, he saw a text from Hinata. It read: ‘see you tomorrow at 9am? long day - be ready’. Oikawa smiled and text him back, saying: ‘can’t wait, you’ll see what a proper setter can do’.

They texted for a little while before eventually Oikawa fell asleep with his phone in his hand and a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter: Oikawa returned to school. He had a panic attack in the school bathroom and called Hinata. Hinata had just finished testifying in court. He tells Oikawa that he too was abused by the same coach. They talk for a while and bond and agree to practice together in the morning.
> 
> Trigger warning in this chapter for; abuse/rape mention and courtroom.
> 
> Sorry it's kind of short, but I wrote 3 chapters in a single day so I'm proud of myself!

Hinata woke up at 6am, pretty early. He rubbed his eyes with his fists and sat up, checking his phone. He only recently got snapchat and he didn't have many people, but he noticed Oikawa had sent him something. He opened it and it was a video of Oikawa going a run about 10 minutes ago. Hinata was shocked! Why was Oikawa awake so early? He sent him a picture of his sleepy face before getting up and getting in the shower. He hadn't showered properly since the incident, so to shower two days in a row was a big accomplishment for him. He wanted to, but he couldn't bring himself to find the energy to do it or to care about it. He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror when he finished in the shower, quickly covering it with a bedsheet. He couldn't bare to look at himself today. He wasn't beautiful, or even mildly attractive. Unlike Oikawa, he thought. It's not like he had a crush on Oikawa, everyone knew he was unrealistically attractive. He wasn't jealous though, it was more like admiration.

Oikawa panted to catch his breath. He had ran for about half an hour, pushing his limits on the speed. He wanted to improve his stamina and to tone up his body, he couldn't stand the way it was at that moment. He opened the snapchat Hinata sent him and smiled, Hinata looked pretty cute when he was sleepy. Oikawa shook his head smiling and sent a selfie of him winking in return, doing a peace sign with his tongue out. His iconic selfie face.

Truth was, Oikawa woke up at around 4am. He woke up sweating from a nightmare, it was just like all the others. They wouldn't stop and he didn't even know if they were normal. But it always felt so real, like he was really there. Their faces are twisted in an evil way and their grip always feels tighter and the air feels suffocating. Oikawa decides he'll run for a bit longer, and then he'll get ready to meet Hinata. Doing a normal run wasn't going to be good enough anymore, he decided. Gulping down half his water bottle, he starts running again.

It was 9am, and Hinata just arrived at Aoba Johsai. It looked a bit fancier than Karasuno and the sport facilities definitely looked more funded. He made his way towards the gym, gripping his bag nervously. What if Oikawa thinks he's untalented after this? What if he doesn't take him seriously as a competitor? Either way, this is the only way Hinata thinks he'll be able to handle playing volleyball at the moment, so he goes for it. He steps in the school's gym quietly, not to distract Oikawa. He was practicing serves, they were hitting the floor so hard that it made a harsh smack sound on impact. Hinata just watched in awe for a minute, impressed by the skill Oikawa possessed. Suddenly, he was excited to practice with him again.

"Grand King!" Hinata beamed, getting Oikawa's attention instantly. He laughed and jogged over to Hinata, greeting him.

"Welcome! How do you like it? I mean it's no Karasuno.." Oikawa laughed a bit, Hinata rolling his eyes, "But seriously, let's get to practicing!"

Hinata took a deep breath before setting his bag down and getting on the court. He was terrified he wouldn't meet Oikawa's expectations.

"Hina-chan, don't worry! You're so tense! You'll be great!" Oikawa shouted while he grabbed a volleyball. Hinata nodded and was filled with determination to prove himself. He stretched and warmed up, chatting a bit while he did so.

"Ready?" Oikawa asked, and Hinata nodded. Hinata ran across the wooden floor, his shoes squeaking against the wood before he jumped. Oikawa set the ball, it flew toward Hinata's hand. Hinata slammed it into the ground. They both smiled at each other, and Hinata's hand tingled. He loved it.

"Again!" Hinata shouted, grabbing the ball and passing it to Oikawa.

"Right!" Oikawa replied, once again setting the ball to Hinata.

They practiced for a while, trying to perfect their teamwork. While it was better than it was before, it wasn't perfect just yet. But when Oikawa's knee started to hurt a little bit, he had to stop the practice session.

"Hey, Oikawa, I was wondering. Are you going back to school on Monday?" Hinata asked, taking a drink from his water bottle. Oikawa shrugged and answered,

"I don't think so. I tried on Friday and it didn't work, so I think I'll just wait it out a bit. What about you?" Hinata just shook his head, looking down at his hands.

"He actually- Uhm- He attacked me in the school once. I don't think I can ever return." Oikawa was shocked. While he was hurt too, he never came to his school to do it. He kept it as a place he wasn't automatically reminded of the trauma on sight. It must be horrible for Hinata, Oikawa thought. Hinata needs to go to a major volleyball school, there's no questioning that. His talent is too good to waste, and his hard work he's put in. He deserves it.

"We'll get you back in. It's ok, we won't let him ruin your dreams for volleyball. In the mean time, how about we study together? I can teach you stuff so you're ahead and at the same time it'll be me going over subjects i've already covered and trying to remember them. How about it?" Oikawa gave him a thumbs up, waiting for Hinata's answer. Hinata just smiled a bright smile and jumped up from the bench.

"Sure! Let's start today!" Hinata replied, grabbing Oikawa's hand and pulling him up. Hinata instantly noticed how smooth and big Oikawa's hands were, and blushed at the thought of him holding the Grand King's hand. Meanwhile, Oikawa was blushing simply at the idea of holding Hinata's hand. He noticed they weren't super soft, but they were still softer than most people in his volleyball position. They both packed up their bags and went on a walk to the local library. They decided against using the school's library as there would probably be students in there that would ask all sorts of questions. At least at a community library, people stick to themselves.

They arrived and they both picked out some books about history and English and picked out a small table in the corner, making them sit next to each other. Which neither of them was against. They studied a bit but mostly talked and laughed together, getting weird looks from other people surrounding them - which just made them laugh harder.

"I promise you, I've hit Iwa-chan with a ball so many times. Tobio will get over it!" Oikawa said, making Hinata shudder at the thought of hitting Iwaizumi with a volleyball, "Speaking of, how is the relationship between you two?" Oikawa asked, genuinely curious. He heard rumours, of course. That neither of them showed an interest in girls and they were always together didn't help. Of course, he didn't believe they were together. He just wanted to see Hinata's reaction.

Hinata practically choked on his water, "No! No way. No. Me and Kageyama? No. He's my friend," Hinata stuttered out, "what about you and Iwaizumi?" Hinata blushed a bit, it seemed he genuinely thought Oikawa and Iwaizumi were dating.

"Same situation. Best friends, will never go further. Not my type, anyway." Oikawa smiled, winking at Hinata. They both laughed, and for a while they almost forgot what brought them together. Almost.

Both their phones got a text, and they both checked their phones. As they read the text, they both looked at each other.

"Hinata, let's go." Oikawa rushed, packing away the books back on the shelves.

"What if they say they're not guilty? I can't handle it if he's back on the streets." Hinata looked like he was going to cry. Oikawa held Hinata's cheeks gently between his hands and whispered, "It'll be ok. They're going to go away, and we're going to be there to watch it happen." Hinata nodded, helping Oikawa pack away.

They both hurried along to the courthouse, running up the steps. They rushed into the right room and sat on the benches, waiting for the verdict. That's when he came out, looking like he had no shame. He smiled towards the boys, and Oikawa just filled with rage. He clenched his fist again, ready to hit him at any moment. Hinata rested his hand on Oikawa's fist, trying to get him to calm down. Oikawa looked down at Hinata, he was being so brave. If he can do it, so can Oikawa. They held hands supportively while the jury and judge all sat down.

"Jury, may we please have your verdict?"


End file.
